


A Moment Shared

by Clandestine_Dragon



Series: Odin Dark and Hinata of the Dawn [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Odin discuss first kisses while on guard duty one cold winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with Bastian from PoR, I cannot write Odin for crap and actually do him justice. This is my second Fates story and...eh. I'm getting used to it, characterization and what have you.
> 
> Enjoy, and hopefully it isn't terribly out of character!

They're sitting in front of Prince Takumi's tent, huddled close for warmth in the chill of Nohrian winter. Not quite are they to Castle Krakenburg, in the middle of traveling back after Leo's diplomatic visit to Hoshido with enough distance left to warrant a night's rest. After a harsh scolding from Leo for being too loud, they had limited their conversation to soft whispers.

Odin had migrated to Hinata's shoulder, leaning heavily at this point, exposed stomach pressed against the swordsman's arm. The brunet's left side is pleasantly warm, making the numbing cold on the right all the more jarring. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the bitter temperatures of Nohr, though it did make another person's body heat all the more rewarding.

Their conversation had turned from Odin beseeching the brunet eagerly for the name of his sword, to discussing the potential of warming the immediate area's weather, to a silence when they both realized that was probably impossible. Now, the blond was tucked into Hinata's neck, breathing warm air onto the skin there, making the brunet squirm just a bit.

For awhile, they sat there in uncharacteristic silence. Though, it might have had something to do with Prince Leo's earlier, irritable mood when he'd stepped out of Takumi's tent to yell at them for their volume. Neither really wanted to chance a repeat; he'd been carrying Brynhildr.

Hinata thought it might be a little better if they were talking though, because at this point, the maddening feel of dry lips on his more sensitive skin was making him wish they weren't on guard duty. He shifted once, nudging the other man. Odin paused, then there was the feel of those lips smiling, and then opening. Hinata jumped at the unexpected sensation of teeth and he pulled away, looking down at the mage.

The blond smiled up at him, right eye closed alluringly. “The keen eyes of Odin Dark miss nothing. Though you show most impressive fortitude, the tremors of your body you hold back still--” he was cut off by Hinata pressing their lips together. Something about the other man's tendencies to ramble in confusing ways just made Hinata want to kiss him.

Though most of that desire this time could probably be attributed to Odin's lips on his neck.

Everything was silent again as they pressed closer, lips moving against each other in a warm, intimate dance. Thankfully, there were no nearby dangers at that point. Leo and Takumi would both have been a force of ire to be reckoned with if they were awakened by an enemy ambush because Odin and Hinata were too 'busy' to do their duty.

The blond ended up on the swordsman's lap, clearly taking advantage of the other man's body for warmth as he pressed as close as he possibly could. Hinata sighed at the pleasant feeling of his weight and ran his hands along the blond's back, ruffling soft black feathers in his travels.

A few moments later, they pulled apart, now a little more flushed and heated than before. Odin slid off, back to his original spot, while the brunet looked around attentively, making sure they wouldn't pay for their lapse in attention.

“Dost thou see any adversaries in this darkest of coves?” His voice was a little breathless, and Hinata felt pride at that.  
“Nah, we're good,” the brunet assured him, throwing an arm around the other's shoulders. “Has anyone ever told you you're a great kisser?” he grinned suggestively, eyes closed – missing the flustered look on the blond's face.

“That's, uh... N-no,” the mage stuttered. “Never has such a compliment come up.”

The brunet looked surprised at that. “Well you are.” He idly ran a finger down the line of exposed skin on Odin's chest.

Odin shivered. “Your talent in the art of lip worship are extraordinary as well,” he said, still sounding a bit nervous.

“I suppose I've had practice.” Hinata shrugged, grinning easily at the admission. Odin could only think of how distraught Laslow would be at that statement for a minute before it sunk in that he felt...a little distraught himself. “Speaking of....What was your first kiss like?” He asked casually.

The blond tensed up a bit. “The information you request, locked behind a veil of secrets, as it is – has a price, my good samurai.”

“A veil, huh? Couldn't I just...you know, push through it?” Hinata winked.

Odin puffed out his chest at that. “Certainly not. This veil is protected by none other than Odin Dark – by the most potent of magics.”

“Alright, what's the price?” Hinata smirked then. “I'll pay whatever you want.”

The mage shifted a little in discomfort. “The price for my secrets is....One of yours of equal value!”

Brown eyes blinked. “So you want me to go first...? Sure.” He leaned back against the tent, crossing his arms as if he was a seasoned old veteran about to impart an epic story. “Well, it's not all that special, I suppose. Er, I got really curious one day, and uh, Oboro was too. We decided to try it out on each other, since we weren't involved with anyone at the time. We were pretty young then.” he grinned, scratching the back of his head. “It was kind of awkward, since we didn't know what we were doing.”

“Basically just kind of mashed our lips together....” He chuckled. “Kind of like when we first kissed and you were frozen.”

Odin coughed. “I-Interesting.”

Hinata didn't seem to take note of his discomfort. “Well, that's basically it. Fee paid!”

The blond had hoped that would've lasted longer. But he nodded, staring at the ground, looking stiff still. “It...It was at night,” he started, voice trembling a bit. “I could smell rice and fish being cooked, and hear the sounds of splashing.” Hinata hummed in curiosity – both at the story, and at Odin's lack of embellishments. “The moon was full, and it was a comfort after the long, long day, just to stare up at it.” He shuffled. “I had just excused myself from Lord Leo's side for some time alone....”

Hinata exclaimed then. “Wait, you had your first kiss during the war?!”

Odin looked away, but continued. “I was sitting by the bath house, thinking about what to say to Lord Leo about his father's passing,” he said quietly, voice now at it's lowest.

There was a jolt of familiarity then, and Hinata gaped in surprise. He actually recognized some of this story. “...Me?”

The blond flushed then, face twisting in embarrassment and shame. “It's a wonder you ever kissed me again.” he covered his face with one hand. “I had no idea what I was doing...obviously.”

A small swell of pride had formed in him at those words, a satisfaction at the fact that Odin had never kissed anyone else. But there was also confusion – how had he been the first? “How?” He voiced aloud, and the mage looked up with one eye, the other covered by his trembling hand. “You're so...” he motioned to Odin's face and then down to his bared chest. “Hot!”

“A-ah...um.” The blond flushed further at the praise. “Y-you are most gracious.” He cringed. “You don't think it's...pathetic?”

Hinata blinked. “No? It means I get you all to myself.” He grinned proudly at that before sobering up a little. “I'm just confused...how?”

Odin sighed. “We've discussed my homeland a little, right?” Hinata nodded. “It's far, far away. And...it was a most dangerous time. From my youth, before I could even walk, there were many threats, the Grimleal – worshipers of a dark dragon, the Risen....”

“The Risen?” Hinata asked, tilting his head in a confused manner. He was leaning forward in a curious way that most people didn't do when listening to Odin speak. Though, normally he was a lot more difficult to decipher.

“They are...creatures that rise endlessly, and never tire until they are killed.” At the brunet's sober silence, he continued. “My mothers...they helped fight in the war, and one day...just never came back. It fell to me, and my comrades who had also lost their parents, to fight in their place.” He sighed. “Most of my life I was at war.”

Hinata stared, a look of sadness in his eyes, face sober. “...The conflict with Nohr...it was terrible while it lasted. But all your life?” He looked down at the ground, incredulity coloring his expression. “I can't even imagine that.” The damage from two warring countries had been bad enough, and they still were working to fix the situation. They would be for years to come. But to spend your childhood up to adulthood, fighting?

The blond wished he could be so lucky as to forget what it was like. But the memories were as clear and fresh as ever, even now, with this new life of his. “Anyway...I suppose if one of my companions had seen me that way, I could have experienced it. Many of them did become involved, if only to take some of the edge off. But not I.” No one had really taken him, or Inigo for that matter, too seriously when it came to intimacy. And neither him nor the mercenary had really been keen on experimenting with a cousin close enough to be brothers.

“Their loss.” Hinata shrugged, then grinned mischievously. “So, was I everything you imagined?”

Odin flushed. He had been better than anything he had imagined. “The meeting of our lips in amorous passion was...passable, methinks.”

The brunet grinned. “If there's one thing I've learned...It's to always trust your facial expressions over your weird talking in a serious conversation.” He got up in Odin's personal space then, breath warming the blond's lips. “And you look dazed.”

“Oh, be quiet,” the mage murmured, still unable to stop the damnable blushing. “I suppose I was terrible?”

Hinata smirked then, and Odin frowned warily. “Your eagerness made up for it.”

“I...suppose there's that.” He sighed.

The brunet wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders then. “But why should we keep talking about then? How about we act now.” Before he could even get a response, he had pressed their lips together again.

This time, they made sure to not stay unaware too long and pulled away from each other, panting. Hinata eyed him seriously then. “Thank you for telling me about your homeland.” He looked down at the ground, eyes thoughtful again. “I know it's hard for you.”

Odin nodded, he couldn't exactly deny that. “I think talking about it eased the...” He paused, for once at a loss for an appropriate word. “...weight of it. At least a little bit.”

The swordsman perked up a bit at that. “Good. That's...Good.” After a minute, he added, “You can talk about it more, if you want. I won't tell anyone else.”

“Thank you, Hinata.” He kissed him softly again, showing his gratitude. “Maybe some other time?”

“Of course.”

And perhaps he actually would. As much as it ached to think of his parents, and his friends, being so far out of reach, it did actually seem to help to talk about it openly for once. But for now... He leaned back into Hinata's shoulder, pressing his stomach into the man's arm, basking in the warmth their bare skin together created in the chilly air. He leaned into Hinata's smooth neck and smiled against the skin there, content.


End file.
